Suerte
by EyesGray-sama
Summary: Mala suerte. Buena suerte. ¿Acaso eso existe?


**Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.**

**En mis historias Hinata y en este caso Sasuke son los protagonistas.**

* * *

**Nombre: Suerte.**

**Autor: Eyesgray**

**Clasificación: K+**

**Genero: Friendship.**

**AU. Crack.**

* * *

_Suerte._

**Mala suerte.**

**Buena suerte.**

**¿Acaso eso existe?**

**La verdad, para mí son solo invenciones como las leyendas y mitos que se crean. Cosas que no existen.**

**Pero... ¿Qué me llevó a no creer en la suerte?**

**Porque simplemente yo estoy bañada en mala suerte.**

**Mala suerte en mi vida.**

**Mala suerte con mi familia.**

**Mala suerte en el amor.**

**Cada cosa ha ido perdiendo su sentido, ¿Para qué?, ¿Porque?, ¿Que gano con esto?**

**Nada.**

**Nunca gano. Siempre soy la tonta que se digna a ser la perdedora número uno.**

**Siempre débil y torpe.**

**Siempre la inútil.**

**Siempre la tonta.**

**En mi vida todo me ha salido mal.**

**Mi familia me desprecia.**

**Y la persona por la que dejé todo solo me abandonó, me abandonó por alguien más.**

**¿Acaso eso es tener mala suerte?, ¿Qué debo hacer?, ¿Leer el horóscopo y creer que todo me saldrá bien?**

**Basura.**

**Más y más basura.**

**Ya no quiero ser engañada. No quiero que se burlen de mí.**

**¿Para qué?**

**¿Para ser la que siempre tiene la mala suerte?**

**¿Suerte en qué?, ¿En el dinero?, ¿En la vida?, ¿En el amor?**

_Leeré una de todas esas tonterías que dicen. Tal vez y solo me salga algo aun peor._

Se sentó en su computador navegando en la Internet buscó su "Signo zodiacal"

* * *

**Capricornio.**

_**"Ansiedad por un asunto sentimental que no tiene arreglo, traten de ver el futuro con entusiasmo. Buenas noticias sobre un contrato, Capricornio."**_

* * *

_¡Fantástico!, ahora estoy segura que eso es brujería._

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - Preguntó una voz tras ella.

- Leo mi horóscopo tal vez y si tengo mala suerte. - Respondió ella absorta en la pantalla del aparato electrónico.

- ¿Qué?, Creí que al igual que yo para ti todo eso son tonterías sin sentido.

- Lo sé. Pero... la verdad no me queda nada. - Susurró. Ya hacía un mes que Naruto la había abandonado, trabajaba sin descanso para poder pagar su carrera, su primo era quien le había tendido su mano cuando la vio sin un lugar donde vivir todo su mundo se estaba derrumbando.

- ¿Porque dices eso?, Creí que de los dos tú eras la positiva. - Bufó, odiaba verla en aquella situación.

- Lo siento. - Susurró.

- Mira Hinata. Tiene a tu familia.

- Mi padre me odia. - Replicó. - Me odia por irme con el... debía haberlo escuchado. - Sus ojos se humedecieron. Trataba de no llorar.

- Tienes una buena vida Hinata.

- Mi novio me abandonó. Tengo deudas, vivo con mi primo por caridad, ¿Cómo crees que me siento? - Este se molestó.

- ¡Cállate! - Gritó. Al menos estaban en el apartamento de él, así nadie los escucharía.

- ¿Sa-Sasuke-kun? - Estaba asustada, él se veía realmente molesto.

- ¿Acaso crees que eres la única que sufre?, ¡No seas idiota!, tu padre está dolido porque preferiste a el idiota de Naruto que a él, ¿Cómo crees que se siente?, ¿Eh? - Ella bajó la mirada. - ¡Tu primo te adora!, Por eso te llevó a su apartamento, tu hermana te extrañaba, estas aquí, puedes empezar de nuevo con alguien más, ¿Acaso te morirás porque no tienes a Naruto?

- Yo... - Empezó a jadear. Las lágrimas se acumularon a tal punto que ya no pudo aguantarlas más. Lloró, lloró como no lloró hace un mes, un mes donde había dejado todo para huir junto a su novio pero este se fue solo que sin ella.

- ¿Tu qué?, ¿Entonces morirás si no tienes a alguien que te amé?, ¿Tanto necesitas ser amada? - Sentía escupir las palabras como veneno puro, en verdad se sentía molesto pero no con ella. - ¿En verdad no eres capaz de ver a tu alrededor?, siempre como una niñita estúpida viendo hacia un solo lugar, Naruto lo era todo para ti. ¿Y tu familia qué?, ¿Y tú qué?, ¿Y yo...que? - Susurró. Ahora lo entendía, se sentía molesto no por la actitud de ella, estaba molesto porque él quería que la atención de ella fuera de él.

**¿Tonto no?**

- Sasuke-kun es importante para mí. - Susurró ella tratando de calmarse.

- ¿Qué tan importante? - Preguntó.

- Mucho. - Susurró. Él se acercó abrazándola de aquella manera fría pero cálida.

- Tal vez si tienes mala suerte. - Soltó el, tal vez era burla, quizás era para ella, o de pronto era para el para quien decía aquello.

- La suerte no existe. Solo cosechas lo que siembras, ¿No Sasuke-kun? - El asintió levemente.

**La suerte no existe.**

**Para ellos lo único que necesitaban era la compañía del otro, todo lo demás se resolvería con el tiempo no había necesidad de creer en cosas que te mienten.**

**¿Para qué creer en algo cuando puedes creer en ti mismo?**

**Suerte o no suerte estaba segura de que Naruto pagaría por lo que hizo, estaba segura de que arreglaría el daño que había ocasionado en su padre y que si se le daba la oportunidad comenzaría de nuevo.**

**Para eso estaba Sasuke a su lado.**

**Él era como su amuleto, por eso no necesitaba creer en nada más.**

* * *

_**Me disculpo si alguien se sintió ofendido. Para mí aquello de los horóscopos, tarot o como se llame. -w-**_

_**Son solo brujería, si brujería ya que eso no va de la mano de Dios.**_

_**La verdad no se porque salió esto pero me gustó y si a alguien no le gustó pido que no se ofenda puesto que cada uno tiene su forma de pensar y esta es la mía.**_

_**Gracias por leer y comentar.**_

_**Eyesgray o Lider-sama xd**_


End file.
